The Daughter of Malfoy
by Little-Ellette
Summary: Draco's long lost half-sister shows up and she is a mite miffed at Lucius Malfoy. She wants revenge (and a place to stay). Needless to say, chaos ensues.
1. Girl with a vengeance

Draco Malfoy strained to listen in on his father's meeting. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was very angry that morning and Draco suspected that it had something to do with whatever was going on in that room. Eventually he gave up and started to look around his house for something to do.  
  
He had just decided to have some cold pizza when the doorbell rang. He pulled himself off the couch and walked towards the door. One of the servants had already answered it.  
  
"Where is Lucius Malfoy?" asked a strange, cold voice.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is not available right now, I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." Replied the servant haughtily.  
  
"I didn't ask if he was available, I asked where he was and I intend to find out."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as the door was blasted off of its hinges. There was now a gaping hole in the wall. A girl entered and looked around the room. She was almost as tall as Draco and had the same piercing gray eyes. Her waist-length white-blond hair was braided and she looked rather annoyed. Draco couldn't help but wonder if she was an assassin here to kill Lucius.  
  
"Do you know where Lucius Malfoy is?" inquired the girl glancing at Draco.  
  
Draco took a bite of his pizza and pointed his thumb towards the thick oak doors, behind which the meeting was taking place. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," said Draco between bites, "They found some of his dark arts collection and the Ministry of Magic is conducting an inquiry. He's wicked mad." Draco grinned.  
  
"It's about to get much worse." Laughed the girl, "By the way, who are you?"  
  
"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Replied Draco. The girl's eyes widened, Draco stared over at her. "Are you alright? You look pale, um, well paler."  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy?" the girl looked shocked, "Oh god. Well anyway, my name is Keaira. Keaira Malfoy."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Draco, I am your sister. Well at least your half sister. We have the same father Lucius Malfoy." Keaira smiled sweetly. "I have tracked him here to punish him for abandoning me and killing my mother."  
  
"Abandoning you and KILLING YOUR MOTHER?" Draco snarled. "Allow me to open the doors for you." Draco raised his hand and the oak doors flew open.  
  
Inside the room sat several surprised Ministry officials and one very angry Lucius Malfoy. "Draco! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Lucius hissed. His eyes fell on Keaira and the blood drained from his face. He hastily turned to the Ministry officials. "Please excuse me, gentlemen. I shall return shortly. A very important business matter. Can't wait, you see. Very Important." His cold gray eyes never left Keaira's face.  
  
Lucius practically dragged Draco out of the room and Keaira calmly followed as the ministry watched in astonishment. Lucius lead them to the other side of the house and into his study. He shut the door behind them and promptly aimed his wand at Keaira's throat.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Replied Keaira calmly. Lucius wand rose up into the air and floated gently into Keaira's outstretched hand. "Don't try that again Lucius." Keaira then took Lucius' wand and held it so that the tip of the wand was touching her palm. As Draco and Lucius watched in amazement the wand was absorbed into her outstretched palm.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lucius snarled down at the petite girl who smiled calmly up at him. He reached towards her with a malicious look in his eyes but was thrown backwards with such a force that when he smashed against the wall, he dented it. Draco watched calmly as he finished his cold pizza. He felt that feeling sorry for the man was very close to impossible.  
  
Keaira laughed coldly, "Anyway, back to why I am here, I've heard that revenge doesn't really make a person better. That revenge only numbs the pain for a while. So I was wondering if that was actually true, and I came to find out for myself." She glanced at Lucius, "What do you think Mr. Malfoy? Do you think that when I kill you that I will feel better?" The smile that she cast upon was Lucius was not a sweet one.  
  
Lucius leapt towards her again and again he was thrown into the wall. "How dare you?" he snarled. "How dare you come into this house and threaten me?" He seemed numb to any pain that was being inflicted upon him, he stumbled towards her in a blind rage.  
  
Keaira looked disgusted, "How very annoying. Well petrificus totalus." A purple light burst forth from her outstretched hand and Lucius fell limply to the floor. She looked at Draco who had now dug into a bag of barbeque chips. "Um, aren't you going to move to defend him? At all?"  
  
Draco looked around casually, "I don't see why I would. He doesn't have any qualities that are noticeably worth saving." He held out the bag of chips to Keaira, "Chips?"  
  
"True enough, unfortunately I can't kill him yet. I need a place to stay. I'm sure that my dear, beloved father would be happy to have me. Especially if the alternative is me letting it slip to the Ministry of Magic that some of his murders were a bit recent. You know, that some of his more noticeable crimes took place after the fall of the Dark Lord." Keaira's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I think that he might be willing to make some sort of compromise, don't you?" Keaira took some chips and chewed them gratefully."  
  
Draco smiled, "It could probably be arranged. I would've killed him though." 


	2. The Disease

Chap 2.  
  
Keaira nudged Lucius with her foot and then glanced over at Draco, who was staring at her curiously, "What?"  
  
"Well I was just noticing that if your mother was killed by my father, then he should have tried to kill you to. So, why aren't you dead?" Draco watched her reactions carefully and to his surprise she smiled sadly.  
  
"I was at school, my first day at kindergarten, when he murdered my mother. I guess he figured that I would just die on my own. I came home from school and found my mother dead. There was no blood. She was just dead. At first I was sad and I would cry for days on end." Keaira walked around the room picking up books and glancing at the cover as though looking for something, "But when I turned twelve I realized that grieving did no good. So then I decided to find him and kill him. I've searched for five years."  
  
Draco nodded "Fair enough, but when is he going to wake up?" he gestured to Lucius.  
  
"In an hour or so. I think." Shrugging, Keaira picked up a book and started flipping through it. "Aw, you were cute as a kid." She held up the book, which showed a tiny, one-year-old Draco sitting and waving at them.  
  
Draco blushed and snatched the book out of Keaira's hands. "Anyway, how did you beat my father? He is an extremely talented duelist." He glared down at the baby book.  
  
"I have a disease." Remarked Keaira shortly, obviously wanting him to leave it at that.  
  
Draco persisted, "What kind of disease?"  
  
"I have Mordis Potentia." She looked at Draco, who seemed lost. "It's a wizard disease that multiplies your magical abilities but decreases your life span."  
  
Draco frowned, "How do you get it?"  
  
Keaira ignored his question, "Hey, if your father hates muggles so much, then why are you eating pizza?"  
  
"We have three house- elves, one for every member of the house." Draco yawned and flopped down on the couch. "Bunky likes making pizza and I can disguise him and send him to get other muggle foods that I like from the market."  
  
"Bunky? Never mind. Do you hear something?" Keaira glanced at the door.  
  
The doors opened and several Ministry officials strode in. A tall man with a pointy mustache glanced from Lucius to Keaira and Draco, both of whom had oh-I-forgot-about-you-people looks on their faces. "What, exactly, happened here?" inquired the man.  
  
"Well, you see, Mr. Malfoy bumped into a shelf and a heavy book, which was badly placed on top of the shelf, slipped off and knocked him out." Keaira didn't even bat an eye as she lied. "He should be fine in a moment."  
  
Arthur Weasley glanced at Lucius, "Got knocked out, did he? Shame. How are you Keaira?"  
  
Keaira smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"I didn't know that the Malfoys were the friends that you came to visit," Mr. Weasley said the word 'Malfoys' as though he were discussing something disgusting he'd stepped in.  
  
"Yes they are." Replied Keaira with a smile, "But since Mr. Malfoy is knocked out, perhaps you should return at another time."  
  
Arthur Weasley nodded and the Ministry of Magic left quickly.  
  
Keaira stretched calmly. As she stretched, her shirt lifted to reveal a ring-like tattoo around her navel. Draco asked bluntly, "What's that?" and pointed to the tattoo.  
  
"I'm starving, wouldn't happen to have any salad, would you?" Keaira again skillfully avoided Draco's question and they both walked to the kitchen.  
  
They were greeted by three house-elves, two boys and one girl. Draco quickly introduced them. "The boy in the green is Bunky, the girl in the pink is Spiffy, and the boy in the blue is George."  
  
"George?" Keaira raised one eyebrow and then turned to the house- elves, "May I have a salad, please?" The house-elves nodded, they disappeared for a while, and then returned with a salad that was so big that it took all three of them to carry it.  
  
Draco got a salad also and then, to Keaira's utter horror, he drenched it with salad dressing.  
  
"What are you doing to your salad?" asked Keaira with wide eyes.  
  
Draco calmly replied, "I'm killing all possible nutritional value. So are you going to come to the fencing class tonight?"  
  
"Fencing?" Keaira put down her salad and sat on the kitchen counter, "With swords an stuff?" Draco nodded. "Will Lucius be there?" Draco nodded again. "Oh I am so in." Keaira laughed evilly. 


End file.
